Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally image sensors. More specifically, examples of the present invention are related to image sensor pixel cells having global shutters.
Background
For high-speed image sensors, a global shutter can be used to capture fast-moving objects. A global shutter typically enables all pixel cells in the image sensor to simultaneously capture the image. For slower moving objects, the more common rolling shutter is used. A rolling shutter normally captures the image in a sequence. For example, each row within a two-dimensional (“2D”) pixel cell array may be enabled sequentially, such that each pixel cell within a single row captures the image at the same time, but each row is enabled in a rolling sequence. As such, each row of pixel cells captures the image during a different image acquisition window. For slow moving objects, the time differential between each row can generate image distortion. For fast-moving objects, a rolling shutter can cause a perceptible elongation distortion along the object's axis of movement.
In global shutter image sensor, all pixel cells are initialized with a reset voltage (e.g., AVDD) prior starting a normal exposure operation. This reset is typically realized by connecting every pixel to an AVDD voltage through a global shutter switch. After reset, the global shutter switch in each pixel is turned off, which then enables each pixel to begin a normal exposure operation.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.